


Three Plus One Equals Four

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist Jack Kline, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Surgeon Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Jack Kline, Top Sam Winchester/Bottom Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Jack likes his new apartment. He also likes the couple who live across the hall, Sam and Dean. He's not so sure about the unnamed man that seems to only come around when Sam isn't home.Art Masterpost: https://crowleykoh85.tumblr.com/post/177810103690/three-plus-one-equals-four-art





	Three Plus One Equals Four

The long day of work is finally over, and Sam leans against elevator wall as he watches the floors go from the lowest garage level up to the street level.

The elevator stops one floor before that, though, and Sam’s met with the sight of a box nearly as big as the person who’s holding it. The person grunts as they walk into the small space and rests it on top of the rail to give himself a break.

The guy holding the box smiles awkwardly at Sam over the top of it.

“Could you please push four for me?” he asks with a winded laugh.

“Are you our new neighbor?” Sam slides his bag of groceries over his wrist, freeing up his hand to push the button.

“If you live on four, too, then yes. I’m Jack.”

Sam eyes the young man’s slight form and floppy blonde hair. He’s handsome, in a sweet, innocent sort of way, and at the sight of him slightly sweaty and breathing a little harder than normal, Sam really wants to find out what’s hiding under that baggy t-shirt.

“I’m Sam,” he says. “Do you need a hand with moving in?”

The relief is palpable. “Probably,” Jack admits. “My mom’s boyfriend helped me get the big stuff into the trailer and I have no clue how I’m going to get them out.”

“Let me grab my boyfriend,” Sam offers as the elevator door slides open. “We’ll be right out to help you.”

Jack smiles, showing off sweet little dimples. “Thank you!”

Sam quickly puts the groceries away- thankfully this week’s trip was a small one. He finds Dean on their couch, deeply engrossed in an episode of _Chopped_.

“The new neighbor’s here,” Sam says, dropping a kiss on top of Dean’s head. “Let’s go help him get moved in. He seems like a sweet kid, I think you’ll like him.”

Dean pouts. “But I’m in the middle of an episode!”

Sam rolls his eyes. “You’ve seen this one before.”

“I still want to watch it.” Even as he complains, Dean is digging his shoes out from where they’ve slipped under the coffee table and putting them on.

“I’m sure the reruns will still be on later. Come on.”

* * *

 

Jack is bringing up a huge box of blank canvases. He lights up when he sees Sam and Dean.

“You’ll really help me?” he sounds almost shocked that someone, let alone two strangers, would offer.

“Of course!” Sam follows Jack to his apartment, the one directly across the hall from his own, and holds the door open. “This is Dean, my boyfriend.”

“Hi,” Dean says with a little wave.

Jack sets the box on a stack just inside the door. “It’s really good to meet you. I’m so glad you guys are willing to help.”

Dean does a little mock bow and gesture. “Lead the way!”

* * *

 

With the added help of both men, getting Jack’s things all moved in takes about half the time it would have if he was on his own. They even manage to get his desk upstairs.

“Are you sure you aren’t professional movers?” Jack asks when they set the desk down in his new art studio. The room is already filled with his finished work, neatly arranged in a stack against one wall.

Sam’s grin is contagious. “Maybe in another life. In this one, I’m a lawyer and Dean’s a mechanic.”

In addition to being smart and kind, both men, in Jack’s opinion, are shockingly beautiful. Sam is the taller of the two, with long hair that looks soft to the touch, angular features, and striking fox eyes in a color Jack hasn’t decided on. Dean is more classically handsome, with his strong jaw, plump lips, and a military haircut. His green eyes belie a mischievous counterpoint to Sam’s kindness and Jack is really looking forward to getting to know them both.

* * *

 

After that first day, Jack doesn’t see Sam often. Between the long hours Jack is putting into moving in and his art, and Sam having taken on a high-profile case, they only cross paths occasionally in the hallway.

Dean is a more common sight. The shop he owns with his uncle is just across the street from the apartment building, so he comes and goes all day. He often takes the time to help Jack carry his easels, canvases, and other various supplies up and down. Jack really likes him.

“This is amazing,” Dean says one day in the elevator going up, examining the painting of a local park Jack is doing for a client. “I’m not an art guy, but I would hang this on my wall.”

Jack blushes, unable to stop a grin. “Thank you.”

“Could I commission a piece from you?” Dean asks. The elevator door slides open with a ding, depositing them into the hallway. “Sam’s birthday is in a few months and I know he’s been wanting something to spruce up the apartment a bit. Maybe for above our couch?”

“Sure!” Jack unlocks his apartment door and sets his bag of supplies on the rug so he can dig a business card from his pocket. “Email me your ideas and I can give you a quote. When is Sam’s birthday?”

“May 2nd.” Dean sets the canvas against Jack’s bag and leans in the doorway, looking ridiculously hot when he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Is that a reasonable timetable?”

“More than enough time,” Jack assures him.

Dean’s smile is contagious. “Awesome. I’ve gotta get back to work, but I’ll email you later.”

Jack hates to see him go- though the view as Dean walks away is definitely a good one- but he has the excitement of a potential new project to look forward to. He moves his things further into the entryway so he can get the door closed, glancing up at where Dean is waiting for the elevator.

The doors slide open and a man Jack doesn’t recognize emerges. He’s a little shorter than Dean, dressed in a tan trench coat over a neatly pressed suit and blue tie. His dark hair is a bit messy, like he’s run his fingers through it a few times, and his tired posture perks up when he sees Dean. Likewise, Dean lights up in a brilliant smile, the kind Jack has only seen reserved for Sam up until this point. They linger in the doorway of the elevator, touching with a familiarity that can only come from intimacy, and speak in hushed tones Jack can’t hear. When Dean drags the stranger in for a hard kiss, Jack’s heart leaps into his throat and he quickly ducks into his apartment.

“What the fuck?” he breathes, leaning against the closed door. He rubs one hand against his forehead. “What the fuck?”

* * *

 

The next day, Dean catches Jack coming back from a location and invites him in to look at some pictures of the location Dean has in mind for Sam’s gift.

Their apartment is nice- bigger than Jack’s, and stylishly decorated in blues and greys. It feels lived in. There aren’t any pictures to be found and Jack finds out why when the living room opens up into a dining area, the kitchen to one side separated by an island counter. The kitchen table is currently housing a variety of empty picture frames. An envelope from the photo department of the Walmart down the street sits to one side.

“Sorry about the mess,” Dean says, popping open his laptop where it sits on the island. “Sam wants to update out family pictures since we’ve had the same ones for so long and he thinks it’s time for something new.” Dean’s voice is laced with a tone of minor annoyance, like he really didn’t mind the old pictures and Sam wanted knew once is an inconvenience. “I told him I would get them done and back in there spots before he got home from work, though. Not sure I’m gonna have time to get all that done, but oh well. Here it is.”

Dean turns the laptop to show Jack a picture of a gorgeous seaside cliff.

“This is the location of our wedding- well, commitment ceremony, but we call it our wedding,” Dean explains. “Long story. It’s just outside of the city. There’s not an exact address, but I can give you coordinates?” He shoots Jack a questioning look.

“Sure, that works fine,” Jack replies.

“Awesome.”

Dean clicks around on his laptop for a bit and then reads the coordinates out loud for Jack to input into his phone. When they’re done, Dean walks Jack to the door.

“I really appreciate you doing this for me,” Dean says. “I know Sam’s going to love it.”

“You’re the one paying me,” Jack points out.

Dean laughs. “Good point.”

Jack heads back across the hall. He’s just unlocking his door when the man from the other day makes his way down the hall. Dean grins at the sight of him and draws him into a kiss.

“Is Sam home?” the stranger asks.

“No,” Dean replies with a shake of his head. “So we’ve got to do this quick.”

* * *

 

After that, the stranger becomes a semi-regular sight in the hallways. He and Jack always manage to miss each other just barely, usually going in opposite directions. Jack comes home late one night to find the man leaving, looking much more rumpled than usual, and a shirtless, barefoot Dean seeing him off. Jack feels sick at the sight.

Not five minutes later he’s leaving his apartment again, having left his phone in his car by accident, when he sees Sam coming up the hall. Dean greets him at the door, dressed exactly as he had been when the stranger left, and Jack’s stomach rolls at the sight of the couple’s soft kisses and murmured words. Dean waves to Jack over Sam’s shoulder, prompting Sam to turn and do the same with a bright smile. Jack barely manages a wave of his own before hurrying on his way.

How Dean can be so blatant about his infidelity without Sam finding out, Jack has no idea, but his stomach rolls at just the thought.

* * *

 

Jack is just getting home with his groceries the next day when Sam arrives. Dean has been home for several hours as far as Jack is aware, as he’s been trying not to snoop, and the strange man isn’t anywhere in sight. Jack is torn. On the one hand, he feels he should tell Sam about what he’s seen. On the other, he’s not sure he knows Sam and Dean well enough for that- what if they have an open relationship or something? He doesn’t want to come across as judgemental or nosey when he’s just trying to be helpful. So he stays quiet about it and instead chats about his day as Sam helps him carry bags up the stairs.

In the hallway, they meet Dean and the stranger coming out of the apartment Sam shares with Dean. Sam brightens immediately.

“Hi, Cas,” he says, leaning down to kiss the stranger- Cas. “How was work?”

“Thankfully, not very exciting.”

Jack is trying not to stare, but Sam catches him anyway. “Oh, Jack, this is Castiel. He’s mine and Dean’s boyfriend. Cas, this is Jack. He just moved into the place across the hall.”

Oh. _Oh._ “Oh,” he says. “Okay.”

Sam lifts a brow at him. “What?”

“I just… you and Dean,” he gestures, grocery bags swinging a little, “and then I kept seeing Dean and Castiel, but never all three of you together, and I just…” Jack flushes.

“You thought Dean was cheating on me?” Sam’s grin is amused and a little fond.

Jack nods, ducking his head.

Dean laughs, but it’s not harsh or judgemental. “I guess Cas’s schedule has been pretty wonky these last few weeks. Otherwise, you probably would’ve noticed that we all live together.”

“I’m a heart surgeon,” Castiel- Cas? Jack isn’t quite sure what to call him yet- explains. “This month has been an especially busy one.”

“I can understand strange schedules.” He adjusts his grip on the bags of groceries, itching to get out of here before he embarrasses himself again. “I should go put these in the fridge.”

“Oh, of course.” Sam follows Jack across the hall and waits while he unlocks his door. “Hey, do you want to come over for dinner sometime?” He sets the bags he’s carrying on the kitchen counter. “Get to know all three of us as we are? I know it can be a bit of a shock, finding out we’re together, and it would be a good opportunity for us to answer any questions you have.”

Jack bites his lip, considering his options a moment. On the one hand, he wants to hide in his office and paint his embarrassment away. On the other hand, he really wants to get to know the trio and he has some questions only they can answer.

“Sure,” he decides. “Does Friday work?”

“Friday sounds good to me, but I’ll check with Dean and Cas and let you know.” Sam’s smiling, huge and dimpled, and he runs a hand through his hair.

“Is six okay?” Jack asks.”If Friday works for Dean and Cas?”

“Seven would probably be better,” Sam offers.

Jack nods. “Seven is good, too. Let me know if that works or not.”

Sam is nodding, too. “We should…” he blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “We should exchange numbers. So I can, ya know. Let you know. In case we don’t see each other before then.” If Jack didn’t know he has two boyfriends, he would swear Sam looks like a guy who just successfully asked someone on a first date.

They’re going to see each other, Jack’s pretty sure, but he’s already pulling out his phone. He punches in Sam’s number and sends a little “hi” text so Sam has his. Knowing his phone has Sam and Dean’s phone numbers in it now makes his stomach do little flips. He’s starting to wonder if agreeing to dinner was such a good idea.

* * *

 

Sam curls his fingers tight around his phone, hurrying across the hall to where Dean and Cas are waiting.

“So that was the Jack you’ve been telling me so much about,” Cas says, reaching for Sam’s hand as soon as he’s within reach. He pulls Sam and Dean into the apartment and shuts the door. “Did you finally ask him about dinner?”

“What do you guys think about Friday at seven?” Sam’s heart beats faster at just the thought.

Dean punches the air. “Hell yeah. I hope this goes well. I miss being in a quad instead of a trio.”

Those words are like a knife in Sam’s chest as he realizes the implications of this. Cas notices the shift in him, though, and squeezes his hand.

“Sam, hey,” he murmurs. “It’s nothing serious. Just dinner.”

“I know,” Sam sighs. “I just can’t help remembering how ‘just dinner’ went last time.”

“Shit,” Dean mutters. “I didn’t think of that. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. And I didn’t mean to make you feel like you and Cas aren’t enough….”

Sam shakes his head, taking Dean’s hand in his free one. “I know you didn’t, and I know how you feel about me and Cas. I don’t know why it still bothers me. It’s been years.”

“Hey, no, Sam, it’s okay that it still hurts.” Dean tugs Sam in closer. “You always were the closest to Gabe. It makes sense you would be hurt the worst.”

Sam tucks himself into Dean’s side the best he can with their height difference.”Thank you.”

* * *

 

Friday comes too soon and not soon enough. Jack had been working out the details of Sam’s birthday present to help distract himself, at least for a little while. He still finds himself _almost_ canceling a few times, like when Sam texts him to ask if he likes spicy food (he does) and if he has any allergies (he doesn’t).

When Friday finally rolls around, Jack makes the short trip across the hall with the brownies he insisted on bringing and knocks. He’s nervous- this feels so much like a first date, but he’s never been on a first date with three other men. The thought really doesn’t bother him, though. In fact, the idea of dating all three of them ignites butterflies in his stomach like he’s never felt before and he doesn’t even _know_ Cas yet.

Speaking of.

“Hello, Jack,” Cas says when he opens the door. He’s ditched the trench coat, suit jacket, and tie, and the sight of a few buttons undone with his sleeves rolled up is enough to spark heat in Jack’s belly. His blue eyes are bright and welcoming above an almost goofy smile. “Come in. Dean’s just finishing with dinner.”

The picture frames are filled now and placed around the room. A variety of pictures of the trio sit on a bookshelf and end tables: high school graduations, Sam’s college graduation, birthdays, Christmases, what he assumes is their commitment ceremony with all three on a cliff overlooking the ocean- the cliff Dean asked Jack to paint. A firm reminder that this is a solid relationship, built on what looks like at least a decade, possibly more since he’s not quite sure just how old any of them are.

Dean is rounding the island counter with a steaming bowl of mashed potatoes. Sam is laying the final place settings on the dark wood table. Both men are dressed similarly to Cas in button-up shirts, though Dean is wearing jeans instead of slacks and Sam’s shirt is green.

“Hi, Jack,” Dean says cheerfully, setting the rice beside a dish of chicken and gravy. “You can put the brownies on the island.”

Jack does so, quickly wiping his palms against his thighs. Sam is smiling, smoothing his hair with one hand, and he looks almost nervous. At least Jack isn’t alone in feeling nervous.

Despite his nerves, the meal is better than he could’ve expected. Sam provides a balance between Dean’s goofing off and Cas’s gruff cluelessness, and Jack would be perfectly content with just observing them for hours. The three have a bond like he’s never seen before and he wants in, but he also doesn’t want to break it.

When dinner is done, Sam and Dean insist on cleaning up while Cas takes Jack to the living room with a couple beers. Jack isn’t a big drinker, but he accepts one. It’s a brand he doesn’t recognize and he makes a note of it because it turns out to be pretty good.

“You have questions, don’t you?” Cas inquires, taking a spot at one end of the couch.

Jack sits on the other end. “A few, but I don’t want to be nosy or rude. I’m sure they’re questions you guys get a lot anyway.”

“Probably,” Cas agrees. “We don’t get jealous of each other. We’re a team. Sometimes Dean and I will have a date night, or Dean and Sam, and so on, but those are few and far between. At the end of the day, no matter what, we’re a team.”

That sounds really nice, but Jack knows from experience that no relationship is perfect. “There have to be downsides, though, right?”

Cas chuckles. “Definitely. There are three opinions competing instead of just two, for starters. Most of the time one of us is a mediator of sorts, but if all three of us are upset about something, it can be intense. There’s also the matter of outside forces. Jealous exes who think we’re in an open relationship, judgemental strangers and even family members. We’ve learned to lean on each other.”

“A team,” Jack says, echoing Cas’s earlier statement.

“Exactly.” Cas nods. “It’s not for everyone, but it works for us.”

* * *

 

Sam nibbles his lower lip as his fills one side of the sink with hot water and soap. He knows Dean has something to say, but he’s nervous about having that conversation again.

“So,” Dean says slowly, voice low so Cas and Jack won’t overhear. “How are you feeling about this?”

Sam shrugs. The sink filled about halfway, he hands the detachable faucet over so Dean can begin rinsing dishes. “I like being around Jack,” he admits. “I know we don’t know him that well, but I think he’s someone I would be happy getting to know and spending a lot of time with.”

“Like Cas and I?” Dean prods.

“Not sure about that yet,” Sam sighs. “But part of me thinks that’s just me being overly cautious.”

“It’s been three years since Gabe left.” Dean hands pots and pans over once they’re rinsed and puts the plates and silverware in the dishwasher. “I think we’re ready, as a team, to try again. Let’s take the time to get to know Jack better, if he’s okay with that.”

Sam nods, handing over clean dishes so Dean can rinse and dry them. “Okay. Let’s ask him.”

* * *

 

Cas and Jack are chatting about a book they’ve both read when Sam and Dean join them. Sam sits in the sofa chair angled beside the couch and Dean perches on the arm of the couch, leaning down to drop a kiss on the top of Cas’s head and whisper something that Cas nods in agreement to. The casual intimacy warms Jack’s heart.

“Whatcha talkin’ about?” Dean asks, reaching out with one foot to nudge Sam’s calf even as he leans on Cas.

“Books,” Cas replies. “Don’t sit on the arm of the couch. You’ll dent it.”

“Fine,” Dean pouts, already on the move to throw himself into Cas’s lap. “Then I’ll sit on you!”

Jack laughs as Dean sits heavily across Cas’s thighs. Sam is rolling his eyes but smiling, and Jack wants someone to look at him the way Sam is looking at his partners.

“Hey, Jack,” Dean says, one arm thrown around Cas’s shoulders and the other draped along the back of the couch. “How would you feel about spending more time with the three of us?”

Hang on, is he suggesting-? “Like… hanging out? Or like…”

“Dating,” Sam confirms. “Just to see how things work out, you know?”

Cas is nodding. “It’s been several years since we had a fourth and I think all of us agree that we like you. We would like to get to know you more, as a trio.”

Jack has to fight an absolutely ridiculous grin. “I would love that.”

The way all three men light up is enough to ruin Jack’s attempt at controlling his own face. They all look a bit like idiots, he’s pretty sure, but that’s okay. He could get used to the happy flutter in his chest.

* * *

 

Date number one is brunch at a small local restaurant down the street. Cas is unfortunately on call and has to duck out early when he’s paged. He gives Sam and Dean a quick kiss each and promises to text Jack when he gets the chance. The remaining three men don’t linger long after that- Sam and Dean both have to go to work, which Jack knew when they planned this, so he doesn’t mind. He’s planning on starting Sam’s birthday present today and he’s eager to get back to his apartment to pick up his equipment.

When he gets to the location, he sends Dean a text. **Getting started on something special** **_._ **

Dean responds with a series of smiley emojis that make Jack chuckle.

* * *

 

Date number two is bowling and laser tag, casual and fun. Cas kicks all of their asses, but Jack doesn’t mind, especially when Dean’s pouting is so cute. Dean hangs on Jack and playfully whines about what a failure he is while Jack consols him and Cas rolls his eyes.

Date number three is Jack’s turn. He takes them to a fancy restaurant with reservations for a more private table. It’s more intimacy than they’ve had since that first night, and he thinks it goes well. He doesn’t feel like he’s intruding on their trio. Instead, it feels like he’s being welcomed into the relationship with open arms. He’s cursing his fourth date rule, because when they walk him to his door Sam murmurs, “I don’t want tonight to be over, yet.”

The words tug at Jack’s heart and he looks down at where he’s holding Dean’s hand. “I don’t want it to be over, either,” he admits.

“Come over for dinner again tomorrow,” Cas suggests. “That will count as the fourth date, correct?”

Jack nods and Sam brightens a bit. “That counts.”

* * *

 

Date number four, back where it started. Jack feels even more nervous than he did the first time. He insists on bringing dessert again and this time he’s broken out his mom’s apple pie recipe. Hopefully, it stands up against the apple pie Dean’s mom makes, which is apparently the best pie on earth.

Sam answers the door this time and he’s quick to usher Jack into the apartment for a hug. The lights are dim in the dining room, where Dean is putting a casserole dish of what looks like enchiladas on the candlelit table. Cas is pouring wine into the glasses.

“Hello,” Cas says, straightening up so he can draw Jack in for a hug and a kiss to the top of his head.

“Pie,” is all Dean has to say, reaching for the dessert with grabby hands. Jack chuckles and hands it over to be placed in the oven to keep warm.

“Hurry up, I’m hungry,” Sam teases, already taking his seat.

“Patience is a virtue, man,” Dean snaps back, ruffling Sam’s hair as he circles the table to his own seat.

The meal is delicious, but Jack’s stomach is still fluttering. He has to keep reminding himself that this isn’t a first date. They clearly want him here, otherwise they wouldn’t have invited him over, let alone gone on three dates already with him. Of course, tonight could go terribly and then he’ll have to move because there’s no way he could live across from not one, not two, but three men he’s made an attempt and failed to date, and moving was such a pain the first time around, he really doesn’t want to-

“Jack?”

He startles from his thoughts, looking up to see Sam’s concerned expression across the table. “Yeah?”

“You okay over there?” Sam asks. “You zoned out for a minute.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack can feel his cheeks heating up. “Just overthinking things.”

Someone’s foot nudges against his under the table. “Don’t do that,” Dean says. “If we didn’t want you here, we wouldn’t have invited you. Right?”

Sam and Cas nod in agreement and Jack feels a little better.

* * *

 

After dinner and dessert- which Dean moans over like he’s having the best orgasm of his life- all four of them pitch in to clean up. It goes quicker that way and in no time Jack is settling on the couch, being tucked under Sam’s arm to watch a movie. He has a feeling not a lot of watching is going to happen, though, especially when Dean puts in one they’ve already seen.

“Hey, Jack?” Sam murmurs, tilting his head down so their faces are close together. “May I kiss you?”

Jack wasn’t expecting any of them to ask permission and the question sends a surprising zing of arousal down his spine. He lifts his chin in offering. “Yes, please.”

Sam kisses like he does everything- with a gentle kindness that belies his strength. He tests the waters, easing Jack into it before they really build things up. When Jack comes up for air, Cas is sliding in on his other side, hand creeping around his waist.

“C’mere,” Jack gasps, dragging the oldest of the trio in before Cas can say anything. Cas is an expert kisser, pulling Jack in tight and exploring his mouth.

Soft sounds behind him make Jack turn to see Dean bent over, bracing his hand against the back of the couch so he can kiss Sam. The four of them can fit, but it’s a tight squeeze and not conducive to a good makeout session. Luckily, Dean has a solution.

“Get your pretty little ass over here,” Dean says, tugging at Jack’s sleeve.

Sam joins in and together they get Jack situated in Sam’s lap, scooting Sam to the middle of the couch so Dean can fill in the space on his other side. Jack groans and leans over to finally kiss Dean, marveling a little at how soft and plush his lips are, a pleasant contrast to his carefully groomed stubble.

“Damn, you’re a good kisser,” Dean praises, one hand teasing at where Jack’s shirt is tucked into his waistband. “Wonder what else you’re good at.”

Jack grins, wiggling a little in Sam’s lap to grind their growing bulges together. “Guess you’ll have to let me show you.”

Sam hisses, hands curling around the backs of Jack’s thighs, and suddenly Jack is in the air. He makes a very manly sound that is definitely not a squeak and throws his arms around Sam’s shoulder.

“Bedroom,” Sam declares, already carrying Jack down the hall.

* * *

 

The bed is the main feature of the bedroom and it. Is. Huge. Jack stares a little when he sees it.

“It’s an emperor,” Sam explains. “Obviously with three of us, we wanted all the space we could get.”

Sam sets Jack on the edge and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Dean and Cas join them, falling in on either side of Jack to assist Sam in stripping Jack of his clothes. Jack lets them manhandle him a little, tipping his head back to give Dean’s questing mouth somewhere new to explore. One hand falls on Cas’s powerful thigh and Jack immediately follows it up to where the fabric of his pants is beginning to tent.

“Eager,” Cas teases, his own hands reaching around (a little awkwardly, but no one is complaining) to push Jack’s pants down.

“We’ve got all night,” Sam assures Jack with a smile and a soft kiss.

“But I’ve been wanting this since our first date,” Jack replies. He somehow gets the button of Cas’s pants worked open and the zipper down. From there it’s only a short distance to Cas’s hard cock, hidden behind the flap of his boxers. That’s something Jack will never get tired of- the feeling of hot, hard, velvet flesh in his hand. The sound Cas makes only intensifies the experience.

Instead of responding to Jack, Sam flips Jack over onto all fours, so his face is inches from Cas’s erection where he’s he’s positioned himself on his knees on the mattress. Jack grins up through his lashes and immediately gets to work, wrapping his lips around the fat head. Cas moans and leans back on his hands.

“Pretty,” Sam murmurs, tracing where Jack’s lips are stretched open with the tip of one finger.

Dean settles on his knees behind Jack, hands petting down his back and over his ass. “Pretty is an understatement,” he observes. “Damn, boy. You should be naked all the time.”

Jack blushes and moans, running kitten licks up the underside of Cas’s cock.

“Would you like that?” Sam teases, shedding his own clothes. “We’ll have to play with that thought some more later.”

Cas curls one hand into Jack’s hair, guiding him up and down his cock. “Our boy has quite the mouth on him.”

A shiver runs down Jack’s spine at those words- “our boy”- and he braces himself against Cas’s hips so he can really bob his head without falling over, even when Dean’s fingers begin rubbing his hole. Jack moans and arches his spine, popping his ass up.

“So good,” Sam praises, huge hands spreading Jack’s ass to Dean’s hungry gaze and questing fingers, slick with lube he produced from somewhere. “Dean’s going to fuck you, sweetheart.” Jack whines. He can feel Sam’s cock pressed against his side and he really wants that inside him at some point, preferably tonight. Sam seems to know what Jack is thinking. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll take my turn with you before the night is over.”

Jack doesn’t want the night to ever be over, not with Dean’s skilled fingers stretching him open and Cas’s thick cock making his jaw ache in the best way. Dean curls his fingers just right and the soft cry Jack can’t suppress results in a similar sound from Cas.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Cas murmurs, pulling Jack off his cock and up into a kiss. “You gotta stop or this’ll be over too soon.”

“My turn,” Sam suggests, nudging Cas aside.

Jack’s eyes go wide when he finally gets a look at what Sam’s packing. “Holy shit,” he gasps, grinding back on Dean’s hand even as he wraps his own around Sam’s cock.

Sam’s cheeks redden a little. “I know it’s big, you don’t have to if- _fuck_.”

Jack groans his agreement, holding Sam’s cock steady so he can suck on the head. He can’t get much deeper- it’s too thick for that- so he settles for swirling his tongue against that sweet spot right under the head that has Sam cursing and fighting to keep his hips still. Of course, Sam is the perfect gentleman, letting Jack do his thing without forcing him to go deeper. Always nice to blow a guy who’s thoughtful.

Dean’s fingers slip free, leaving Jack’s hole fluttering around empty air. He whines, but two sets of hands are petting his torso and Dean’s body blankets his back.

“Ready for me, sweetheart?” Dean asks, heavy cock settling between Jack’s cheeks.

Jack nods frantically, steadying himself with one hand on Sam’s powerful thigh. Dean sits up and curls his fingers around Jack’s hips. Cas settles in with his legs under Jack’s torso, one hand stroking Jack’s spine and the other positioning Dean’s cock.

The first push stings a little and Jack reminds himself to relax, distracting himself with Cas’s touch and Sam’s cock. Dean works his way in slowly with gentle rolls of his hips. It's been way too long since Jack took a cock and he's already dripping all over the sheets and Cas’s leg.

“Doing so good for us, baby,” Sam murmurs, huge hands running through Jack’s hair. “Wish you could see how you look, all stretched open on Dean’s cock. How does it feel? Good?”

Jack groans, letting the men rock his body between theirs- forward onto Sam, back onto Dean. Cas seems content with watching, lazily stroking his cock and exploring Jack’s body- his nipples, in particular, are pretty sensitive and Cas takes his time teasing them until Jack is bucking and arching, Sam’s cock falling from his mouth as he tries to figure out if he wants more or less.

“Hmm, I gotta get in on this,” Sam teases. “Dean, let's flip him over.”

With all three of them, turning him over takes no effort from Jack. His cock twitches at the show of strength and he moans when Dean fills him once more. Sam and Cas settle on either side, Cas turning his attention to Dean while Sam focuses on Jack. He nibbles along his ribs and abs, leaving little bruises everywhere. Jack just holds onto Sam’s hair and whines.

“Wanna fuck you,” Cas is growling in Dean’s ear, retrieving the bottle of lube from wherever it had vanished into the sheets. Dean groans and leans forward so Cas can begin fingering him open.

“Aren't they gorgeous?” Sam asks, shifting up to playfully nuzzle Jack’s cheek before catching his lips in a kiss. “Wanna watch Cas fuck Dean while you ride my cock?”

“Hell yeah,” Jack gasps.

“You heard the man,” Sam says, nudging the other two. “My turn, Dean.”

“Pushy pushy,” Dean chuckles, letting Cas pull him to the side. “Cas, buddy, I'm ready. Get a move on.”

Cas rolls his eyes but replaces his fingers with his cock. “Now who’s being pushy?”

Sam chuckles and shifts to sit cross-legged. “C’mere, sweetheart,” he coos, tugging Jack up into his lap, back to Sam’s chest.

Jack settles on his knees and lets his body sink down onto Sam’s cock. He’s much longer and thicker than Dean and the stretch leaves Jack a little breathless. Sam’s hands are everywhere, soothing the tension from his muscles.

“Not gonna last,” Jack manages, rolling his hips even as Dean cums with a shout and drags Cas over the edge with him.

“Don't hold back,” Sam encourages. “Want you to cum for me, baby boy.”

One giant hand curls around Jack’s cock, thumb swiping through the slick precum on the head, and that's it. Jack’s a goner. He grabs at Sam’s forearms and his whole body goes rigid, thighs trembling helplessly as he spills over Sam’s hand with a sharp cry.

“Fuck,” Sam growls, pushing Jack forward onto all fours and off his cock. Seconds later, Jack feels the hot splash of Sam’s cum across his ass and lower back. An aftershock rocks his hips at the sensation. “Goddamn, Jack. That was… wow.”

“Understatement,” Dean chuckles.

Cas must have left the bed at some point because he’s returning now with several wet washcloths he passes around for everyone to clean up with. Jack’s limbs feel a bit like jello, but Dean is more than happy to help him get clean while Sam and Cas quickly change the sheets.

“To bed,” Cas instructs, pulling both Jack and Dean down onto the mattress. “Come on. Sleep time.”

“He’s always like this after sex,” Dean says in a loud whisper that earns himself a playful smack.

* * *

 

“Is that it?” Sam asks when Jack set his box down on the pile in the middle of the living room.

“Yep. That's the last one,” Jack replies.

“Thank God,” Dean sighs dramatically.

“Be nice,” Cas scolds.

“I am nice!” Dean protests. “Seriously, though, how does one guy living on his own for the first time have so much stuff?”

“Adulthood is just constantly collecting new household items you'll never use,” Sam points out. “We’ll have to do some rearranging in our storage unit.”

“Sorry,” Jack says sheepishly, ducking his head.

“Hey, don't be sorry.” Dean loops Jack in for a soft kiss. “We’re happy to make space. Plus, we can take the time to go through some boxes and maybe have a yard sale later.”

“What?” Cas feigns shock. “Sam, alert the media! Dean had a good idea!”

“Excuse you!” Dean lunges for him. “I'll get you for that!”

Cas cackles, already on the run. “You’ll have to catch me first!”

Jack laughs when they vanish down the hallway. He turns to find Sam watching him with a fond expression.

“What?” he inquires, reaching for Sam’s hand.

“Nothing,” Sam says, weaving their fingers together and pulling Jack close. “Just, you look happy.”

Jack leans against Sam and listens to the roar of Dean’s laughter in the bedroom. “Probably because I am.”

Sam drops a kiss to his hair. “Good.”

Jack tucks himself into Sam’s chest and his eyes land on the painting hanging above the sofa. It depicts the cliff where the three had their commitment ceremony, green to the rocky edge with the blue sea beyond.


End file.
